


Electric Ice

by orphan_account



Category: paper roblox
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Elemental AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Volt gets up to make some oatmeal. He never makes it.
Relationships: Volt/Glacial





	Electric Ice

Volt sat on the couch in his chamber, buried in a pile of pillows as he fidgeted with a Genesis controller. His golden eyes were focused on the screen, watching Tails dart around Casino Night. This was his ... fifth playthrough now, he thought. Volt hummed along with the music, suddenly pausing the game and turning the sound off. The mechanical whir of his wind-up key continued, filling the room as he stood up to head to his pantry.

He opened the door to his walk-in pantry, looking at what all he had - mainly pastries, though there were some soup cans and crackers. He pushed a bag of gingerbread cookies out of the way, hopping up onto the lowest shelf - which had nothing on it - to get a better view of what he had. Volt huffed, taking 2 packets of instant oatmeal. The elemental sage began to step down, only to find he was being held in the air.

"The fuck?" Volt turned his head, only to see his boyfriend holding him by the windup key.

"Hey, darling. I noticed your key was slowing down."

Volt sighed. "Great. Can you put me down?"

Glacial giggled, setting the playkin down and winding his key back up. Volt turned away, blushing as his key was twisted in the hailkin's cold, gentle hands. He caught a glimpse of himself in a reflective can - blonde, yellow sweater, neon green sweatpants. His normal outfit was being washed, and he'd change into it ... later, anyway.

Volt turned back around when Glacial stopped, looking up at him. Glacial smiled, scooping him up and carrying the playkin back out to his couch. Volt crawled out of the taller of the two's arms, getting comfortable again, then gazed back up at the snowsquall.

"You gonna sit down, or..."

Glacial sat down next to Volt, leaning onto him and joining the pillow pile. His cyan tail wagged as he dropped the gentlemanly persona and cuddled Volt, surrounding the golden sage - at 7'2, Glacial was much larger than Volt (he was 4'10). A deep purr came from within Glacial, being the final nail in the coffin that Volt was not going to be moving for several hours.

Volt smiled, gliding his arms around Glacial, and he soon fell asleep.


End file.
